ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Stone of Legends
was the second episode of the series Ultraman Tiga. Synopsis At Kurara Island, two miners were seen running in a cave, when suddenly a monster emitted a blue flash and turned them into stone. While the TPC workers tell the other miners to calm down, their boss protests as he didn't believe that a monster named Gakuma exist and thinking it as the workers' excuse to skipping their jobs. However, it was proven true when three of four TPC investigators turned into stone as one survived and managed to escape. Meanwhile at the Dive Hangar, when Iruma and a TPC staff discuss the matter about the Tiga Pyramid, they were interrupted by Chief Sawai whom now converts GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad) from a rescuing team into an attack team in response to the appearance of various monsters threatening humanity. At the mining site, General Sawai asks what Gakuma looks like. One said that it has one horn (alpha) and another said it has two horns (beta). At the Dive Hangar, Yazumi and Daigo made a scan on Ultraman Tiga and signifies that the giant's time limit is three minutes, judging on when witnessing him letting Golza escape. Back at the mining site, Gakuma arises and the TPC tries to kill it with nearby detonator but fails. At the Dive Hangar, Yazumi was still trying to replay Yuzare's missing tracks only for it to reach Daigo without Yazumi noticing. Yazumi decides to leaves and gets lunch while Yuzare's hologram appeared to Daigo, revealing the mystery titan's name is Ultraman Tiga. The hologram is also revealed to be an A.I. and can only can be seen by Daigo. She explains that Daigo is the successor of the Ultras and that he must become Ultraman Tiga to save humanity. As she leaves, Sawai launches the GUTS into combat as Rena and Munakata ride a GUTS Wing #1 to combat Gakuma. While Gakuma turns all construction vehicles to stones and eating them, GUTS Wing #1 appears and attacks but later crashed. As Gakuma tried to chase Munakata and Rena, GUTS Wing #2 appears and fires DEXUS beam, blowing the monster to pieces. Everyone cheers for their victory, but another Gakuma (beta) appeared and rampages. Daigo finally transforms into Tiga but Gakuma proven a challenge for him. He transforms into Power Type and finally defeats it. At the base, while everyone tries to suggest a name for the titan, Munakata calls it Mountain Gulliver but nobody liked that name. Daigo decides to name it Ultraman Tiga, which is accepted by everyone. Cast Main Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (voice) * : Guest Actors *TPC Development Authority clerk: Katsuhiko Narita *TPC member: Koichi Toshima *Unnamed Kurara Island miner leader: Shinji Nomura *Unnamed Kurara Island miner worker: Tomoya Akashi *TPC Expedition Captain: Toru Kodama Suit Actors *Ultraman Tiga: Shunsuke Gondō (Multi Type) **Kōji Nakamura (Power Type) *Gakuma: Hiroyuki Okano (Alpha) **Toshio Miyake (Beta) DVD Release *Ultraman Tiga Volume 1 Features Episodes 1-4. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Tiga Episodes Category:Ultraman Tiga